sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Super Junior - You Are The One
Detalles * Titulo: '''You Are The Oneright|230px * '''Artista: Super Junior * Álbum: SuperJunior05 Twins * Pista: 3 * Género: Dance Pop * Idioma: Coreano * Lanzamiento: 05-Diciembre-2005 * Agencia: SM Entertainment Romanización Naepume kkok angyeoseo deuleoddeon uhm Gyeoul badaui padosoriga Jigeum heureun nunmule ssidgyeojyeo beorijanayo Uljimalgo geudae nareulbwayo You are the one ujik neomani nae sarang You are the sun ttaseuhi gamssaon miso You are my love Tto na yeokshi geudaemanui ojik dan han saram Eonjekkajina gyeote isseoyo Nonmulmankeum sarangeun gipeojyeo Apeunmankeum tto eoreuni dwiyo Maeumi dadneundaero geujeo geoleogamyeon Dwineungeorago nan midgo shipeoyo You are the one orae dwaedjiman malhalkke You are the sun hangsang neoppunieodsangeol You are my love Tto gakkeumeun hangeoleum mankeumui dwieseo Neomu gakkaulkka mangseolyeoddangeol Eoneunal gaseumsok barami buldeorado Geuanui nareul kkok japgo nodji malayo geudaeyeo Geu useumeuro nal jabajweoyo You are the one orae dwaedjiman malhalkke You are the sun hangsang neoppunieoddangeol You are my love Tto gakkeumeun hangeoleum mankeumui dwieseo Neomu gakkaulkka mangseolyeoddan geol You are the one ojik neomani nae sarang You are the sun ttaseuhi gamssaon miso You are my love Tto na yeokshi geudaemanui ojik dan han saram Eonjekkajina gyeote isseoyo Español Tú estabas en mis brazos Mientras escuchábamos el sonido de las olas de invierno Pero ahora ese ruido se ha borrado con estas lagrimas No llores, mírame Eres la única Tu eres mi único amor Eres el sol Tu sonrisa radiante me abraza Eres mi amor Soy tuyo solamente, juntos por siempre El amor es profundo tanto como fluyen las lagrimas y maduramos tanto como nos herimos Si caminamos hacia el lugar en donde nuestros corazones se toquen, quiero creer que esto es posible (es posible) Eres la única Ha sido un gran camino pero yo solo te diré: Eres el sol Tu serás siempre lo único para mi Eres mi amor hubo un tiempo en el que siempre estaba parado detrás de ti Siempre preguntándome si era muy cercano a ti Incluso si un día el tiempo sopla a través de mi corazón Amárrame fuerte y no me dejes ir Amárreme firme con tu sonrisa Eres la única Ha sido un gran camino pero yo solo te diré: Eres el sol Tu serás siempre lo único para mi Eres mi amor soy tuyo solamente, juntos por siempre Hangul 내품에 꼭 안겨서 들었던 uhm 겨울 바다의 파도소리가 지금 흐른 눈물에 씻겨져 버리잖아요 울지말고 그대 나를봐요 you are the one 오직 너만이 내 사랑 you are the sun 따스히 감싸온 미소 you are my love 또 나 역시 그대만의 오직 단 한 사람 언제까지나 곁에 있어요 눈물만큼 사랑은 깊어져 아픈만큼 또 어른이 되요 마음이 닿는대로 그저 걸어가면 되는거라고 난 믿고 싶어요 you are the one 오래 됐지만 말할께 you are the sun 항상 너뿐이었단걸 you are my love 또 가끔은 한걸음 만큼의 뒤에서 너무 가까울까 망설였단걸 어느날 가슴속 바람이 불더라도 그안의 나를 꼭 잡고 놓지 말아요 그대여 그 웃음으로 날 잡아줘요 you are the one 오래 됐지만 말할께 you are the sun 항상 너뿐이었단걸 you are my love 또 가끔은 한걸음 만큼의 뒤에서 너무 가까울까 망설였단 걸 you are the one 오직 너만이 내 사랑 you are the sun 따스히 감싸온 미소 you are my love 또 나 역시 그대만의 오직 단 한 사람 언제까지나 곁에 있어요 Audio Categoría:LetraKpop